


Body Swap horror

by stellecraft



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, body switch, torture in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Magnus does not deal well with the aftermath of swapping bodies with Valentine. Alec is there to help him through it.





	Body Swap horror

      Magnus blinked. He could see himself as he was dragged off. He was talking to Alec. He could feel the muzzle and whimpered slightly. Azazel must have performed a body switch spell with Valentine while they were all held down before Jace chased him off.

      “Help me.” The shadowhunters dragging him off shoved him roughly. “Please Valentine’s in my body he’s going to escape.” The words came out as a murmur and he growled slightly and reached for his power to take the muzzle off. His magic was there but drifting further away and he mentally groaned. Azazel didn’t transfer his power with him. Magnus began to plot how to get the demon back as he was shoved into the cell and strapped into the chair.

      He screamed again and again as the rune on Valentine’s arm caused him pain as the inspector activated it. He told her again and again that he wasn’t Valentine, the Valentine had escaped in his body, until he passed out.

 

* * *

 

 

      Alec entered Magnus’ loft. The other man hadn’t called him as promised and had seen pretty shaken up when he left the institute the day before. Alec saw Magnus pouring through books and muttering under his breath. Books were strewn in every direction as Magnus moved between them. Alec approached him cautiously and put a hand on Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus’ magic exploded and Alec was thrown against a wall. There was a look of pure hatred in Magnus’ eyes when he looked at Alec. The look faded and the magic holding Alec against a wall let him go. The magic seemed to spiral back into Magnus with difficulty.

      “Alec I’m sorry.”

      “Magnus are you alright.” Alec moved in for a kiss to soothe the frazzled warlock but Magnus turned his face aside at the last moment.

      “I’m fine. I’m just trying to figure something out and I don’t need distractions.” Magnus strode to the door and held it open in a clear invitation for Alec to leave. Alec gripped his hand as he passed and pressed a kiss to his fingers. Magnus recoiled slightly and Alec left.

 

* * *

 

 

      The pain was getting to be too much for Magnus to handle. He had passed out many times only to be woken harshly with the healing and stamina runes that covered Valentine’s body. He had been reduced to begging and he could see the inquisitor believing she was getting close to breaking him. She was getting close, but she was getting close to breaking Magnus not Valentine.

      Everyone looked up as Alec entered the room. He stood by the door and looked over the room.

      “Alexander Lightwood haven’t you caused enough damage?” The inquisitor looked him over.

      “He has caused enough damage and I want to be here to see him break.” Alec settled against the wall and Magnus’ heart sunk. He didn’t know it was him. He couldn’t tell. His one hope seemed to be more focused on mulling something over as the Inquisitor activated the rune again. Magnus sobbed as the pain rushed through him and nearly blacked out.

      “Alec please make it stop Camille Camille.” Alec’s head shot up and he was between Magnus and the Inquisitor before Magnus could blink. Magnus let his head fall forward to rest against Alec’s back as he heard arguing above him. The door slammed shut and Alec moved, pressing Magnus’ head back.

      “Magnus?” Magnus lifted his eyes and nodded. “How?”

      “Azazel. He performed a body swap spell on Valentine and me.”

      “I saw Valentine in your body at your loft. He hasn’t vanished. I’m sorry I can’t take you out of here, the Inquisitor won’t let me, but until we can prove this actually happened you won’t be tortured anymore.” Alec gently undid the restraints and guided Magnus over to the bed in the cell. Magnus felt himself drifting off to sleep with Alec settled next to him.

 

* * *

 

 

      Alec looked up as the alarms went off. The doors to the institute burst off as a woman walked in. She looked them over before holding her hands up. The shadowhunters in the main room bristled.

      “What would convince you that I come with just a message?” Alec stepped up and eyed the door behind her. She flicked her fingers and the doors were instantly repaired. “My apologies. It was the only way I could get in here.”

      “You say you have a message.” The woman looked him over and smiled.

      “You know who I am. Impressive shadowhunter.”

      “You are Lilith, ruler of Edom, wife of Asmodeus.” Alec tightened his grip on his seraph blade. “The message please.”

      “I would like the see the warlock. This message is partly for him.” Alec looked her over and signaled Jace and Clary to follow them. The woman fell into the space between the three of them as Alec led them down to the cells. Magnus in Valentine’s body was sitting on the edge of the bed when they approached. The Inquisitor was glaring at them from the door of the cell.

      “I do not allow this.”

      “I do not answer to any of you shadowhunter.” Alec refused to turn around at the tone of voice the woman used. “I have a message for my son and those who care about him. If you insist on getting in my way I will not hesitate to end you.” Alec stared at the Inquisitor until she stepped aside. The four of them entered the cell. The woman moved to kneel in front of Magnus and took his hand.

      “Lilith.”

      “My son. You don’t look good.”

      “Spit it out or leave.” The woman sighed and shifted back.

      “Asmodeus has promised to take care of Azazel and sent me to set things to right. I will switch them back and you will have Valentine back to torture to your heart’s content.” She stood and pulled Magnus to his feet with her. The five of them were transported to Magnus’ loft where Magnus’ body was bound. Lilith pushed Magnus in Valentine’s body to kneel and secured his hands and ankles to keep Valentine from running when they switched back. In a blink, Magnus was back in his body. He watched as Lilith dragged Valentine up and they vanished. Clary and Jace vanished along with them.

      Magnus collapsed and Alec caught him. He wrapped his arms around the other man and held him as Magnus sobbed. When Magnus was finished Alec lifted him and carried him into the bedroom, wrapping him in blankets. Magnus’ eyes were closed and there were smears in his makeup from the tears. Alec brushed the hair out of Magnus’ face with a small smile.

      “I’m here for you I promise. No matter what.” Alec left the room for a moment to pick up a few spell books to flip through. He found a small collection of warlocks in the main room straightening up by hand. Catarina smiled at him from where she was reshelving spell books by hand. He recognized some of the warlocks they had saved during the attack by circle members way back. Looking to the couch he found the little warlock girl, Madzie, pouring over some books. She looked up at him and smiled.

      “She’s working on a shielding amulet for Magnus.” Alec looked over at Catarina who had come up behind him. “Some of the others are outside improving his wards until he can work on them himself. Anything to make him feel safe.”

      “Is there a way to prevent this from happening again?” Catarina shook her head.

      “Not unless Lilith decides to step in. There have been times, in the past, that her chosen ones have gotten special spells and protections. Magnus is one of her chosen ones.”

      “Why is that? I mean he’s special but why does she have a liking for him?” Catarina gave him a sad look.

      “That is for Magnus to tell. It’s his story.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Magnus woke to arms wrapped around him. Without even opening his eyes he could tell that Alec was there. He focused his magic out and felt the strong wards that had been woven around his bedroom, infused with the magic of the most powerful of his Brooklyn warlocks. The wards on the flat were also strengthened. He felt more than heard Catarina giving Madzie her lessons in the main room. Angelic beings, Clary and Jace, were in the kitchen. His magic hummed when it came into contact with the seraph blades they were wearing. The cold, grating feeling outside the wards on his loft were Seelie warriors, Merliorn among them, standing guard.

      “The vampire coven had guards out at night.” Magnus opened his eyes to see Madzie watching him from the bedside. “They were worried about who was going to stand guard during the day but just before dawn the Seelie arrived.”

      “Surely you haven’t been awake this entire time?”

      “I woke when Raphael came into the loft. I made you a present. Look.” Madzie held out the small wooden charm. He felt the strength of the shielding charm in it and smiled.

      “Thank you Madzie. Now I’m sure Catarina wants to get back to your lessons.” Magnus watched as the little girl slipped out of the bedroom. He gripped the charm tightly as his breathing sped up. He shut his eyes as he tried to slow his breathing. He felt like he was falling, like he was a little boy again, all ungangly legs and arms, and suddenly he could see his mother on the bed. There was blood around her. He took a step forward and the scene turned into Alec on the balcony, about to jump. Hands seemed to grab him, holding him down as he tried to reach Alec. He felt his mouth being opened and something slimy was shoved down his throat.

      Magnus’ eyes snapped open and he found himself on his bed with Catarina and Alec looking down at him. The slimy thing must have been a calming potion to stop his panic attack. He rolled onto his side and dry heaved. Hands pushed a trash can under his mouth and another set rubbed his back. When he no longer felt like vomiting he pulled away from the trash can. He heard Catarina leave as he buried his face in Alec’s chest.

      “I’m sorry.”

      “You went through trauma. Don’t be.” Alec pressed kisses to Magnus’ head as he held the other man close to him. “Lilith seems to care for you.”

      “Lilith raised me after my mother killed herself and my father threw me out for being the child of a demon.” Magnus pushed himself up slightly and looked Alec in the eyes. “She brought me from warlock to warlock so that they could teach me.”

      “She really seems to care for you. Catarina said you’re one of her favorites.”

      “She is the mother of warlocks. Her first child was the first warlock. Our lore tells us that it was one of her children by Asmodeus who summoned Raziel to create the shadowhunters. She’s ancient. Even older than Asmodeus. Older even then most of the other greater demons.”

      “Have you seen Edom?” Magnus tensed and Alec wrapped him back in his arms. “Sorry.”

      “I am not welcome in Edom. The Asmodei do not tolerate me.” Alec felt there was something that Magnus wasn’t telling him but didn’t push him. Magnus would tell him in time.

 

* * *

 

 

      Magnus made his way through the wasteland of the once beautiful land. Edom was very much like his own world but desolate, ruined by his half-siblings the Asmodei. He stepped through the portal to this world’s Idris and stopped when he saw Lilith waiting for him.

      “I wish you wouldn’t call me here.”

      “He wanted to see you, my son.”

      “He can see me just fine in my world.”

      “He wishes to talk to you so he can decide Azazel’s fate.”

      “I frankly don’t care what he does to his brother. Azazel cannot deny knowing who I am and where I am in standing. There are rules in place to prevent the princes of hell from hurting the others to prevent things like this from happening.”

      “So you still do remember your teachings.”

      “It is hard to forget.” Magnus could feel the disdain of the Asmodei as he followed Lilith of the steps of the citadel she and Asmodeus inhabited. When he reached the throne room he found a bound Azazel in front of Asmodeus. The dark figure, Asmodeus was a drama queen Magnus secretly believed as very few saw his true form, nodded to Magnus.

      “So you have come.”

      “I was summoned. Do what you wish.” Magnus could feel the panic rising as he saw Azazel. “I have a very important meeting I just remembered.” He pulled out of Lilith’s grip on his arm and shot an arm out. A portal appeared and he stumbled through it. Hands gripped him and a bottle was pressed to his lips. He drank the calming potion and let his eyes slide closed as he breathed in Alec’s scent.

      “Do you want to talk about it.”

      “It's nothing.”

      “Magnus something is bothering you. You left in a hurry this morning and then you come stumbling back panicking.”

      “I saw Azazel alright.” Magnus was sharper than he intended. “I was summoned by my father and Lilith and saw Azazel.” He felt Alec’s hands run through his hair soothingly.

      “Do you want to talk about it?” Alec’s voice was softer, less pressing. Magnus took a breath and pulled away slightly.

      “I’m Lilith’s favorite because Asmodeus is my father and I am a prince of hell. By the rules, I was able to set his punishment. I left before the decision was made.”

      “You were in Edom.” Alec pulled him in for a hug and a light kiss. “It’s alright Magnus.” Magnus pressed his face back into Alec’s chest and took a steadying breath. He reached out his magic and felt the wards, the Seelie on guard, Jace and Clary going over mission reports, Raphael pouring over a book about vampire existence. He felt something off in his wards and took a closer look. The demonic rune was strong, worked in such a way into his wards that it was an integral part of it. The energy felt like Lilith’s and the rune was for protection. He worked his magic around it to get a good look and felt a calm breeze, the feeling of warm arms, and a kiss on his forehead before the rune sunk back into his wards. He pulled away from Alec to look him over.

      “I think it’s over.”

      “It will take time to recover from.”

      “It always does.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
